Aku Juga Bisa!
by lampion malam
Summary: "Tak cuma Boboiboy yang bisa buat kawan, aku pun bisa!" — Fang, 12 tahun, korban iri secara nyata oleh kelebihan jam kuasa Boboiboy.


**BoBoiBoy (c) Animonsta Studios**

* * *

"Taufan, Halilintar ambil jatah kau tu!"

"Hah?! Aku akan injak muka dia dengan papan luncur aku!"

"Air! Api bakar kertas ujian kita lagi!"

"?!"

Laki-laki berambut hitam keunguan itu menatap semua kelima pecahan rivalnya yang kelabakan mengurus urusan mereka sendiri. Dari Air yang berusaha memadamkan api milik Api, dan Taufan yang saling tarik menarik kue dengan Halilintar. Gempa hanya mengawasi, takut-takut kericuhan kawan pecahannya yang lain itu menghancurkan kedai milik kakek tercinta mereka.

Sebagai rival yang mampu (tapi selalu gagal) menyaingi si Boboiboy, sang rival tentu merasa tersakiti oleh kekuatannya yang tidak bisa dia lampaui—

"Oh aku bisa melampaui kekuatan spesialnya itu! Aku kan punya kekuatan tipe _summoner_! Tak cuma Boboiboy yang bisa buat kawan, aku pun bisa!" Fang berdiri di atas meja pelanggan. Masih memakai celemek, laki-laki berkacamata itu junjung jari telunjukku ke atas. Mengadahkan kepala menatap langit siang yang cerah.

"Hoi Fang, kita sedang kerja kenapa lagi kau ini?"

Teguran Gopal sukses membuat semangat membara Fang luntur seketika. Melihat lototan wajah pelanggan mereka yang memandangnya diam lah yang membuat laki-laki keturunan cina itu turun dari meja.

* * *

Seusai membantu kedai milik pemimpin rekan mereka, Fang berdiri di teras rumah. Ia melihat hari masih senja. Dia tersenyum simpul.

Ah masih ada waktu untuk bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya sampai malam tiba. "Harimau bayang! Tikus bayang! Jari bayang! Elang bayang!"

Dengan cepat tangan-tangan bersarung itu mengkombinasi membentuk sesuatu bayangan sesuai pemikirannya, lalu dari pantulan bayangan muncul kedua mata merah dengan rupa makhluk yang ia inginkan secara 'nyata'. Dimulai dari harimau bayangnya yang keluar, lalu elang, tikus, dan terakhir tangan.

Kenapa tangan keluar? Alasan Fang sederhana; biar sama jadi lima kayak Boboiboy.

"Sekarang kalian bebas sesuka hati mau berbuat apa! Mau mencakar orang kek, memukul orang kek—"

Fang, itu terlalu kejam.

Keempat bayangan itu saling memandang satu sama lain (jari bagaimana? Entah). Mereka bingung kenapa tuan mereka sekarang mulai bertingkah tidak wajar. Dikira sang pengendali bayang ini sudah insaf untuk bersaing sejak dia tidak diterima menjadi bagian pasukan BuBadiBaKo (dan Fang berusaha mati-matian hanya latihan senyum di depan kaca, dan harimau bayang sudah menganggap tuannya gila). Baru saja mereka tenang karena tidak dikeluarkan akibat mendukung ambisi absurd, eh lagi-lagi tuan mereka punya pemikiran yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Aku akan mengalahkan Boboiboy! Lihat saja kau Boboiboy! Lihatlah! Buahahaha—"

Fang, 12 tahun, mulai mabok.

Saat tuan mereka tertawa, harimau bayang langsung teringat satu hal yang begitu fatal. Mumpung mereka keluar juga kan, bagaimana kalau mereka ...

... Merayakan ulang tahun Fang ke 13?

"Gra gra? (Esok ulang tahun tuan kan?)"

"Kakk! (Wah betul betul!)" elang bayang langsung menyahut.

"Gra gra! (Ayo kita saling membantu untuk memberi hadiah pada tuan!)"

"Cit cit ... (Saya kecil sangat, gimana mau bantu?)" penuh perjuangan sang tikus berteriak dengan suara melengking.

Oke saat ini kita langsung terjemahkan saja ucapan mereka.

"Kalau kau mau bantu, kau bantu alihkan si tuan lah!" harimau bayang sudah membayangkan bagaimana merayakan ulang tahun tuannya nanti semeriah mungkin. Sebagai makhluk bayangan yang dicintai dan disayangi sehidup semati, tidak heran dia menjadi pelopor pertama yang ingin sekali merayakan pesta untuk tuannya.

"Betul tu!" elang bayang mengepakkan sayapnya kegirangan. "Jadi kami dapat minta bantu Boboiboy buat beli kado! Eh tapi tidak mungkin ya."

Jari bayang langsung memberikan jempolnya. Kasihannya tidak diberi modal punya mulut. Dia sudah tahu tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari bayangan sang tuan pemanggilnya, jadi dia hanya bisa diam padahal ingin sekali protes bilang dia yang bakalan mengalihan Fang nanti. Sudahlah, jari bayang sudah meratapi nasibnya.

"Baiklah! Saya akan berusaha!" tuan tikus berlari menuju ke arah Fang berdiri. Diikuti oleh jari bayang, mereka berhenti tepat di depan tuan mereka yang masih bernyanyi saking senangnya.

"Cit cit cit!"

Sadarlah wahai tuan tikus, Fang mana ngerti ucapanmu!

* * *

Harimau berbarengan berjalan bersama elang menuju kedai milik rival tuan mereka. Sebenarnya harimau sudah ingin mencakar kawan seperjalanannya dengan alasan ketidakadilan dimana elang terbang. Namun gimana lagi, elang tidak berbakat berjalan dan terpaksa harimau memakluminya.

"Eh ada bayangan Fang? Mana Fang-nya?" Gopal setengah ngeri melihat kedua mata merah harimau bayang memerhatikannya lekat. Dia masih trauma akan dulu pernah dikejar yang bersangkutan.

"Gra gra!"

Gopal mangap.

"Hei Gopal jangan unggak kerja! Hutangmu masih 14 ringgit 25 sen dan tidak akan dipotong sebelum kerjaanmu becus!"

Setelah kalimat biadab gadis berkacamata bundar membangunkan lamunan Gopal, segera laki-laki berkulit sawo matang itu menarik gadis beda dua tahun darinya. Gopal begitu antuasi menunjuk makhluk gelap yang dikeluarkan oleh Fang.

"Ying, si harimau ini seram ya?"

Harimau bayang memposisikan diri langsung seperti kucing manis dengan ekor panjangnya yang melambai-lambai—ingin bermain. Ying luluh hatinya.

"Aduh imutnya—" gadis berkekuatan memanipulasi waktu itu memegang kedua pipinya lalu menjerit. Gopal ingin sekali merutuki satu makhluk buatan Fang ini. Manis di depan cewek, sebelumnya tadi kayak mau nantang kelahi.

"Eh ada apa?" Boboiboy menghampiri kedua kawannya yang masih berkutat berdiri memerhatikan harimau di depannya.

"...," si harimau menatap Boboiboy masam. Pemilik kekuatan lima elemen langsung berdiri pucat.

"Eh apa?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...oke."

"GRAAA!" harimau melompat, ingin menerjang Boboiboy. Boboiboy sendiri sudah mengepalkan tangannya ke tanah, siap mengeluarkan kekuatan tanah pelindung.

Siapa sangka rupanya harimau lari-lari seperti telah terjangkit penyakit rabies. Ditambah lagi, rupanya si elang bayang yang dikejar oleh keluarga kucing tadi. Si elang membawa ...

Kokonya kedai Boboiboy.

* * *

Si tikus lelah untuk mengajak tuannya ngobrol. Dia berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya, di atas jari bayang yang kini memposisikan mengadah tangan.

Fang dari tadi diam. Padahal baru saja mereka melihat tuan mereka sedang bernyanyi. Tidak heran sih melihat perasaan tuannya bisa berubah kapan-kapan. Aslinya Fang itu tidak suka banyak bicara.

"... Bodohnya aku ..."

Si tikus memandang tuannya.

"Boboiboy mau aku lampaui? Yang benar saja?"

Tikus paham kok Fang itu bukannya antisosial. Aslinya Fang bisa berbicara banyak seperti orang yang suka bersosial kebanyakan. Hanya saja rasa minder membuatnya lebih banyak bungkam.

Minder karena si cowok keren, ganteng, lagi putih gini kalah dengan bocah yang suaranya saja mirip cewek.

Coret kalimat tadi.

Siapa yang tahu? Kemunculan perasaan itu asal usulnya tanpa alasan. Fang sejujurnya tidak mengerti sejak kapan dia mengklaim dirinya memiliki sifat minder berlebihan.

Tapi yang jelas karena emosi itu dia menjadi pendiam. Dia menganggap semua orang ingin bergaul dengannya karena kasihan. Harus bertingkah keren, atau semua orang akan memandangnya tidak percaya. Perasaan yang begitu menyiksa.

Itu yang dipikirkan oleh tikus dan jari bayang.

Fang menatap matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Tikus sempat berpikir apakah rancangan kejutan ulang tahun untuk tuan mereka sukses? Mereka sebentar lagi akan lenyap.

"... Makasih ya sudah mau menjadi sosok yang mau melayaniku. Aku, begitu bahagia bisa berteman dengan kalian."

Si tikus nyaris meneteskan air matanya. Oh wajah tuannya begitu kalem, dan itu membuat tubuh sang tikus merinding.

"Yah walaupun tidak bisa bicara."

Jari bayang nyaris meremukkan tubuh tikus seperti kesemek matang.

* * *

Kembali kepada harimau dan elang yang harus menghindar dari serangan rentetan para kelima Boboiboy.

"Pedang halilintar!"

Harimau melompat ke samping menghindar. Elang menaikkan tinggi terbangnya.

"Gerudi Taufan!"

Sang elang yang menjadi target serangan Taufan berusaha terbang miring. Berhasil, tidak kena.

"Tanah tinggi!"

Si harimau harus melompat tinggi untuk menghindari dinding berlapis tanah yang menuju ke arahnya. Sempat salah satu kakinya mengenai dinding, dan bersyukur sang harimau masih dapat menguasai tubuhnya. Ia mendarat sempurna, lalu berlari dengan mulut ada satu kaleng koko milik Boboiboy.

"Bolbola api!"

Air yang tadi berlari kalem melihat bola api yang di arahkan Api bengkok. Tidak mungkin bisa mengenai elang yang masih bebas terbang di udara.

Mendesah kecil, Air mengeluarkan bola air dan melemparkannya pada bola api tadi. Kedua elemen tersebut pun berbenturan, lalu mengeluarkan asap gelap yang naik ke udara. Api berdecak.

"Air! Aku mau menyerang kenapa kau padamkan apiku!" marah Api. Air bungkam.

Ah salah satu sifat Air yang tidak suka membela diri ini suka membuat Api salah paham kepadanya. Ditambah lagi Api orangnya cukup mudah tersinggung, mengajak ribut Api dengan alasan saja sudah main serang apalagi kalau tanpa alasan?

"Aku muak!" Api melemparkan cincin api pada Air, dan Air segera mengeluarkan pedang airnya untuk memadamkan semua kekuatan yang bersangkutan.

Gempa hanya bisa mendesah. Saatnya dia harus menyelesaikan persengketaan mereka, atau tujuan awal mengambil koko akan berganti dengan "Jangan macam-macam, kau duluan yang membuatku bertarung!"

"Halilintar, Taufan, aku serahkan mereka pada kalian."

"Aih, kau ngapain memangnya?" Taufan duduk malas di atas papan terbangnya. Jenuh akut mulai menimpanya.

"Kalau disuruh kerjain, kerjain sono!" bete tingkat dewa, Halilintar membalas ucapan Taufan dengan nada sebal. Laki-laki bertopi miring itu berdiri di atas papan terbangnya.

"KAMU JUGA, KERJAIN SANA!" balas Taufan marah.

"Aku kan hanya membantu Gempa supaya kamu enak diperintah. Otak lemot sih."

"Apa kau bilang?! Pusaran taufan!"

"Halilintar slash!"

Gempa lagi-lagi mendesah mendapati dua personanya lagi-lagi berkelahi. Dari Air dan Api, Taufan sama Halilintar. Sekarang Gempa merasa sendirian.

Gempa melihat kedua bayangan yang mulai menjauhi dari ia berdiri. Sebenarnya dia bisa mengambil serbuk koko dengan mudah karena ke empat pecahannya tidak lagi menjadi alasan dia takut mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Juga kenapa tiba-tiba pikiran gila mulai terlintas dari otaknya ketika melihat harimau bayang milik Fang ya?

* * *

Tikus semakin panik dengan dimulainya matahari tenggelam. Bagaimanapun hati mereka ingin membahagiakan tuan mereka, seberapa mereka memohon, sudah konsenkuensinya jika mereka akan lenyap saat malam.

Tidak. Tidak bisa tikus biarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia ingin sekali memarahi harimau dan elang detik ini seandainya dia bisa memakai telepati.

Harimau bayang berlari dengan absurdnya. Mungkin lelah akibat dikejar-kejar cucu pemilik kedai, makhluk gelap itu langsung tergeletak di tanah. Tepar.

"Eh kau dan elang bayang habis capek bermesraan ya?" Fang yang menghampiri mereka bertanya. Harimau cuma bisa diam antara kelelahan dan bertanya-tanya kenapa majikannya otaknya sampai mikir ke sana.

Elang bayang menyusul setelahnya, sambil membawa kaleng serbuk yang harusnya tugas harimau membawakan. Burung nuansa gelap itu bertengger di samping tuannya. Paruhnya yang memegang kaleng berlogo rivalnya itu ia sodorkan pada tuannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Fang. Sang harimau berusaha bangkit, dan Fang kaget ketika tubuhnya diterjang hewan yang ia panggil. Harimau pun mengelus kepalanya pada dada tuannya. Begitu manja.

Fang lambat laun mengerti setelah cukup lama ia harus memutar otaknya dan sang elang memberinya kaleng serbuk coklat. Mereka tengah merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam keunguan itu tersenyum. Tanpa sadar ia menitikkan air matanya bahagia. Dia meregap harimau di depannya dengan perasaan senang. Kedua matanya terpejam saking merasa harunya.

"Kalian adalah 'teman' yang aku sayangi, selamanya."

Semua bayangan bahagia karena dianggap 'teman' oleh tuan mereka sendiri.

Dan di kejauhan, naga bayang hanya bisa menangis karena tidak dipanggil. Maaf ya naga bayang, kau terlalu kuat dan besar makanya Fang tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu.

* * *

Omake:

* * *

Fang memerhatikan leher sang harimau bayang ketika puas meregap yang bersangkutan. Janggal, ada garis disana. Seperti topeng.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu langsung menarik hidung harimau yang ia peluk, dan Fang kaget mendapati pria yang sangat dikenalnya setelah melepas topeng tersebut. Tanpa topi tapi Fang masih mengenalnya.

Apalagi dengan corak jaket kuning cerah dan coklat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ...

"Gempa?!" Fang berseru. Sang lawan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal setelah melepas tangannya dari sarung kaki depan harimau yang ia pakai.

"M—maaf Fang! Aku tak bermaksud jahat! Cuma ..."

"Cuma apa?! Apa yang telah kau buat? Mana harimau bayang aku?!"

Gempa langsung curhat. "Soalnya Taufan sudah ada Halilintar! Air juga sudah ada Api! Aku, aku tidak ada pasangan ..."

"Tapi kalau caranya membunuh harimau bayang aku, aku tidak sudi berteman denganmu lagi!"

"Maaf aku tahu aku salah! Maaf ..."

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menunduk. Dia tahu tindakan Gempa salah. Tapi dia juga tahu perasaan tidak disetarakan itu bagaimana, itu sangat tidak nyaman. Ternyata biar status mereka berlima, tetap saja ada yang merasa kesepian.

Padahal Fang tahu Gempa itu tipe orangnya bijaksana lagi baik hati. Seperti Boboiboy aslinya.

"Karena kita sama-sama tidak punya pasangan, jadian yuk!"

Muncul perempatan imajinatif dari dahi pengendali kekuatan bayang.

"Harimau bayang!"

.

.

.

.

Gempa pun pulang sambil mengelus pantatnya yang diterkam harimau.

Gempa rapopo.

* * *

 **Finn**

* * *

A/N: Mau maso ngetik di hp. Ini curcolan saya sebagai seorang fan Fang yang merasa kayaknya idola saya ini mulai ga dinotice sejak Api Air muncul. Fang rapopo. Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan.

Jadi ngerasa cute sama padangan harimauxelang www *mulai mabok*

Akhir kata, maaf seandainya saya lama apdet fanfic bahkan ada yang di delete.


End file.
